C'est La Vie
by saccharine-cake23
Summary: I just hope Sasuke and Sakura are capable enough to solve the problem and fix and survive the big mess that is also known as their marriage life. Rating M just in case I decide to put some lemons in future chapters.  and for language.  :  Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

A pink-haired girl with emerald eyes sucked in a deep breath when she realized they were only 15 minutes away from their destination. She turned to the person sitting beside her with an uneasy expression, silently begging him to do something like stopping time or at least their plane from landing because SHE JUST WASN'T READY YET.

A guy with long raven locks and matching raven eyes sighed at her behavior. She could be such a chicken sometimes when she isn't off saving lives (in the hospital). "We're finally here, Sakura." He watched as her expression turned into a small pout and he emitted a long, deep, audible breath expressing tiredness. "No more backing out."

Said girl groaned before closing her eyes and pressing her fingers against her temples in order to soothe the tension building inside her.

Why was she taking such risks again? Oh yeah, it's because of a certain sly, blue-eyed blond model who also happens to be one of her best friends, whose marriage is about a month away. Being the crafty girl she was, she specifically told Sakura to come ASAP to help with the preparations.

"I don't think I can do this, Itachi-nii. I'm not… I don't think I'm ready to see him again just yet." She said, after what seemed like eternity but was actually just a few seconds, before slumping on her seat in defeat.

Itachi only had a slight hunch of what she could possibly be feeling right now. He knew that she was usually a happy girl and for something to actually bother her like this, must mean it's serious. So in an attempt to cheer her up and lighten the mood, he jokingly commented, "Can't the two of you just… y'know, kiss and make up?" before chuckling.

Sakura gave her brother-in-law a look that clearly translates to "You're impossible!" before frowning. Did he not understand that things were more complicated than that? She stared into the distance, vaguely remembering the reason why her marriage had turned into a failure.

Lack of time… Lack of trust… Lack of love…

/FLASHBACK/

Sakura was cooking dinner for her and her husband, who was still out working somewhere, when she heard his name being mentioned over the news. Being the hyperactive girl that she was, she squealed and rushed towards their sale, only to fond the actress/model, Karin, smiling widely at the camera. She frowned deeply at the words she heard next.

Interviewer: Is it true that you and actor/model/singer, Uchiha Sasuke, are secretly dating?

Karin: -giggles- (the bitch!) Well, all I can honestly say is that Sasuke-kun and I are really tight. He tells me a lot about himself and vice versa and we spend a lot of time together like during breaks whenever we have movie shoots or just hang out for coffee.

Sakura felt her frown deepen. Sasuke was rarely home because of his hectic schedule and when he was home, all he did was sleep. They really never had time for each other anymore. Ever since Sasuke… ever since he…

Before she could ponder further regarding the subject, her thoughts were cut off by the interviewer's next question.

Interviewer: Well, if you two were really dating, would you choose to keep it a secret? I'm sure a lot of fans would be happy 'cause the two of you are just so adorable together!

Karin: Really? Thanks! We're not really dating or anything right now (winks), but don't worry, I'll make sure to tell the whole world about it when it happens."

Sakura's jaw flung open. She could feel her anger and hatred towards the actress/model sprouting. No, no. Not good. What would Sasuke say when he found out that she was jealous of his co-actor? She turned the tv off and took deep breaths inn an attempt to control the emotions building up inside her… Wait. Now that she thought about it, where the hell was Sasuke? She needed him right now - badly. She needed him to tell her that everything she heard meant nothing, that she need not worry about things. She needed reassurance from him, damnit! So where the hell was he?

Sakura mentally cursed when she jolted from the sudden ringing of the phone. 'That had better be Sasuke!'

"Hello?" she answered in a sweet sing-song voice.

"Oi, forehead. What's with the intensified sweetness?" a familiar voice that does not belong to Sasuke spoke from the other line. Sakura's face fell and her sweet facade went faster than it came. The familiar voice carried on with a sarcastic tone, "I mean,really, forehead. Where's the fury!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. Ino could be such a harpy sometimes.

"Come on, Sakura! You have every right to be mad at that red-headed bitch after that news - you did see the news, didn't you?" Ino continued.

"Yes, Ino, I did." Sakura said in a contolled, monotonous voice.

"And?" Ino had shut the phone after that. In no time at all, Sakura could hear curses and foot steps getting closer and closer. After a second or two, Ino was already there, having banged the door open and glaring at Sakura.

Did I forget to mention that they lived in the same house? No? Well now, I'm telling you that they do - along with more of their friends.

"And nothing, Ino-pig!" Sakura answered Ino's last question from the phone call, raising both hands in the air for effect. "I mean, I'm sure those are all just … normal because they ARE a love team, in case you have forgotten! And I'm pretty sure what those reporters heard were just rumors. And even if Karin said those things, she doesn't know that Sasuke is a committed man. But Sasuke does. So I'm pretty sure he wouldn't - "

"Sakura…" Ino bit her lip and looked at the ground, looking like she was holding something back. After a few moments, she stared straight at her friend's eyes and said, "Karin knows that Sasuke has a wife."

two seconds later…

ten seconds later…

thirty seconds later…

"Anytime now, forehead. " Ino said, looking at her wrist watch.

a minute later…

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

/ END FLASHBACK/

Sakura bit back a small smile when she remembered what her reaction was that time. It was the first time she's ever cursed in her life and every curse that came from her mouth was muttered effortlessly since then.

Thinking that it as useless to be lost in the past, Sakura let her thoughts drift to other things like their friends who shared the same house -err, mansion - and the mansion itself.

"Sakura," she was cut from her thoughts when the familiar voice of Uchiha Itachi uttered her name. "Come on. We're here."

"We are?" Sakura gasped. She didn't even notice! The familiar feeling of uneasiness enveloped her whole body again. What would Sasuke think? What would he say when he see her? What would SHE say when he sees her? Would he even care? Is he still with Karin?

She wasn't aware of the fact that Itachi had had dragged her and was guiding her out until she recognized three beaming faces. Each was giving their own versions of a grin and she couldn't help but smile back at them as well.

One of them, she recognized Ino, was wearing a disguise. I mean, she was a model. Going out in public clearly demands the need for a disguise(What kind of an idiot didn't know that?). You can't say she doesn't enjoy it though. She loves dressing up. Duh! That's why she became a model.

Another had brown hair in two buns. Her hazel eyes were shimmering as she waved animatedly at her newly arrived friend. Her name was Tenten.

Finally, Hinata. A dark purple (almost black) haired girl with pearly pink eyes smiled an i'm-not-so-shy-anymore-but-still-consrevative smile at her while waving gently.

The next thing Sakura knew, her hair was flying behind her and her eyes were all watery from the wind blowing against her face as she ran. Ran towards them. Towards the faces she hadn't seen in almost 2 years. And they were running too. And God, did she miss them!

They attacked each other with hugs, then squealed (like the bunch of girlies they are), then proceeded to chat immediately.

Ino: Oh my God, foreheeeeeeeaaaad! KyaaaaH! Look at you! You look -!

Hinata: Stunning? Wonderful? Gorgeous?

Tenten: Young and so full of life?

Ino: Yes, yes, yes to all of those! (And Tenten, honey, you do know that you just sounded like Lee with that young stuff back there, don't you?) And Sakura! Look at you, you sexy bitch! You got your hair permed! And its long again!

Itachi who was currently watching the scene unfold in front of him, shook his head and chuckled. The girls were right. Sakura was all of those. SHe was simply… ravishing. (Don't get him wrong. He doesn't think of Sakura that way. He merely thinks of her as his little sister but since no description was accurate enough, that was the word he used.) And her smile… when she showed those perfect white teeth, he was sure, no man could resist her. She was glowing, in a way, that made others stop and stare.

His brother would be the biggest, most ignoramus person in the long and complete history of all dumbos if he didn't take her back the moment they meet again.

"So…" He heard Ino say expectantly.

"Where are they?" Tenten asked.

Sakura, who was nothing but confused, raised a questioning brow at them and inquired. "Who?"

"The twins!" Ino shrieked.

"We've been dying to see mini-Sasuke and mini-Sakura." HInata explained further.

OH. THAT.

* * *

Sachie says: I hope you guys enjoyed reading that. This story will be long... :) Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Review!

...cause you inspire me when you do.

Sept. 15, 2010 \m/


	2. Chapter 2

"So…" He heard Ino say expectantly.

"Where are they?" Tenten asked.

Sakura, who was nothing but confused, raised a questioning brow at them and inquired. "Who?"

"The twins!" Ino shrieked.

"We've been dying to see mini-Sasuke and mini-Sakura." HInata explained further.

OH. THAT.

* * *

"Well?" the blonde asked impatiently.

"Well, I…" Sakura looked at the 3 expectant faces of her friends and decided that she was probably the biggest killjoy when she did what she did, which is, "left them with mom and dad in California." She couldn't risk the possibility of Sasuke seeing them.

"What!" The blonde shrieked, earning a couple of weird stares from by-passers.

"I-" She started blurting out explanations so fast, nobody could understand her. She was halfway done with her babble when Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chill," said Tenten. "Could you repeat that?"

Even before Sakura could start explaining again, Itachi, who was sure he was long forgotten, made his presence known by coughing. He looked at Sakura then smiled genuinely, something rare to see. "I guess this is where we separate."

Sakura returned the smile and said, "yeah, i guess so…"

Itachi was about to turn around when Sakura added, "Itachi-nii… arigatou. For taking care of me."

He turned to look at her again and gave her one of his smirks. "Make Sasuke regret ever letting you go." And with that, he went on.

When Itachi was far far away, Sakura turned back to her girls only to find their eyes as big as saucers and their mouths wide like caves. "What?"

"You were…" Ino trailed off.

"with…" Tenten added.

"Ithachi-nii?" Hinata continued.

Sakura sighed. Another set of explanations was about to come. "Look, can we just go? We'll talk about everything in the car."

* * *

"Oh, so he's still with her, huh." Sakura was seated at the passenger seat of Ino's silver convertible. She looked outside the window before closing her eyes to think.

Ino looked at the mirror to see Hinata and Tenten's worried faces also looking at her. Maybe asking Sakura to come early was a bad idea. She didn't want her friend to be in any more pain than she's already suffered.

"Does he…" Sakura started, getting everyones attention. Her eyes were still closed when she continued, "bring her home?"

"He rarely ever sleeps there." Ino explained. "I think she talked him into it. She knows we hate her to the ends of hell, and we'll never let her in."

"Oh."

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

Ino knew that what she was about to say might be selfish but she had to say it. "Can you please just not think about that? I'm getting married in a month, can we all just be happy?"

Sakura looked a bit surprised, but she understood perfectly. Ino's right. If Sasuke was over it, she was too. It was a time to celebrate. No use sulking around!

* * *

"Sasuke," Fugaku Uchiha said. He was seating inside his office when the man he'd been waiting for arrived. He looked at his son and silently assessed him. "Have you heard from Sakura-san lately?" He saw his son flinch slightly after her name was mentioned. He saw his hands twitch before it curled into fists. And he knew it wouldn't take long before Sasuke snapped.

"No," Sasuke's reply was controlled. "If that's all you-"

"Itachi's back." The older Uchiha said which surprised Sasuke. "What are you gonna do?"

Sasuke went home to his parent's house more than he did to theirs. He just couldn't stand that place since its filled with memories of her. But since Itachi's back - and he'd never want to go anywhere near that bastard - he didn't have any choice but live there again till he left. He just hoped she would stop haunting him, making him regret everything he did to her or rather, everything he didn't do… making him blame himself… making him hate himself… It was all so maddening! He hadn't even answered his father's question when he bolted out the door.

He was angry. at himself. at the world… at her… She was making him feel bad. and he hated her for it.

Fugaku sighed and stared at where Sasuke had been. He just hoped that one day, Sasuke would see the light.

* * *

"Don't worry. If ever Sasuke comes around, he wouldn't see you. He never comes to the 3rd floor, anyway." Tenten said.

"Yeah. His usual routine is come home, go in his room in the 2nd floor, sleep, wake up, leave, and he won't show himself for the next 3 weeks or so…" Ino agreed.

"And Naruto's okay with that?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends. Why isn't he doing anything to stop Sasuke from doing those things?

"They fought." Hinata said. "Never talked since then."

What?

"Naruto's already forgiven him, though. It only took him a day to be mad. But he's forever stubborn and so, he won't talk to Sasuke if Sasuke wouldn't be the first to talk to him."

They were on the 3rd floor of the mansion, inside Sakura's room. It was the girls' floor and all the boys slept on the 2nd floor. When Sasuke and Sakura were married, she'd started living with him in his room. But now that they're in this state, she decided to avoid him at any cost. So she came back to her old room.

Her room still looked the same as the last time she saw it. Pearl-colored walls with red cherry blossoms painted at some parts. All her furnitures were painted ivory. Everything made everything else look so peaceful, so welcoming… Oh, how she missed her room.

"Well, we're going down. Stay here and rest. We'll call you when it's time for dinner." Hinata said before they left.

Sakura walked over to her bed and quietly flopped in it. She didn't even realize how tired she was before sleep had taken completely over.

"Poor Sakura, she must've been feeling so messed up." Tenten said.

They were on the ground floor, just hanging around in their sala. They heard the door open and waited for anyone of the guys to come in. If it was Naruto, they were sure he'd be very happy to know that Sakura was back and upstairs. He, Sakura and Sasuke used to be the original best friends and all. what they didn't expect though, was to find a very pissed of Sasuke, carrying what seemed to be his whole wardrobe in.

Oh shit. Ino couldn't help but think.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER. I KNOW, AND I'M SORRY. I don't have the time to write a long one, nor do i have the time to reread it and edit any errors... Please don't kill me! (shudders) I'll make sure the next chapter will be longer and much much more meaningful so spare me my life...**

**I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY... this should just be half of this chapter but I really haven't got the time so i apologize...**

**Review. I don't care if you criticize or critic... Its up to you. Just leave your opinion so i would know what to improve on...**

**See ya the next time around... Hopefully.**


End file.
